That Summer
by The Shipping Queen
Summary: A definite AU about what might have happened between Mona and Hanna over the summer Mona was committed in Radley. Contains snippets of my theory and they are definitely my OTP. Mostly plotless. Do read and review, I'd love to hear your feedback.


Title: That Summer

Summary: A definite AU about what might have happened between Mona and Hanna over the summer Mona was committed in Radley. Contains snippets of my theory and they are definitely my OTP. Mostly plotless.

-

Mona didn't stay locked up in there for long. After a few days, when she was as bored as she could possibly be and frankly tired of not being able to respond to Hanna when she spoke, she started breaking out in the evenings- with help from a certain Toby Cavanaugh, of course- to go out and do things. When she entered into the Marin home on the third evening of her escapades, all she really wanted to do was talk under safe conditions- even if that meant Hanna would be asleep. It definitely meant Hanna needed to be asleep; otherwise, her confessions wouldn't be safe.

"I see you took me up on my suggestion to expand your vocabulary," Mona mentioned, voice low in volume as she checked the dictionary on the nightstand by her bed. Hanna had mentioned that coming into Radley, but she'd never actually been able to respond. "Wonder what made you change your mind," she didn't move the book, but she dragged her fingers across it, then continued until she was standing at the foot of the bed. "You can't keep visiting me in Radley, Han. It isn't safe. I know 'A' has ears and eyes there, too..."

She didn't expect Hanna to open her eyes, but she did. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest- not because she'd been caught, but because she didn't know what Hanna had heard. She just stood there quietly, trying to swallow the lump caused by her pounding, aching heart-beat, and tried to figure out a graceful way out of this. It came when Hanna finally spoke;

"...Mona..." she reached for her as though she thought she wasn't there; "...what happened?" her eyes started closing on her.

"You're going to have to be more specific,"

"...what happened to you..." her head drooped back down; "...to me...did I do something to you?"

Mona breathed a sigh of relief. It became evident then that Hanna thought she was dreaming, and that was a good best-case-scenario. It meant she had listening ears for her confession and Hanna would never take anything that happened here seriously enough for it to become dangerous. "It's nothing like that, Han," she answered, sitting down on the bed beside her. "I'm not angry with you, or your friends,"

"Then why did you do this to us?"

Mona heaved a sigh and brushed a few strands of her blonde hair back. "Some of it, I did because I had to...but some of it I did to bring you girls back together and figure out what happened to Alison. I thought at least one of you might know who 'A' was..."

"You're 'A,'" she responded, to which Mona shook her head.

"No. I told you I was 'A' because it was either that or your police records were going to be released. I was being threatened, too,"

She went quiet, tilting her head forward to get a better look at someone she must have assumed was a dream or a sleep-induced hallucination. Mona pressed her lips together and grabbed her hand cautiously. Hanna was surprised by the sensation, but it didn't break her idea that this was all nonsense. "Hanna, you're my best friend. I would never do anything like that to you, and especially not without a good reason,"

"You...ran me over...with your car..." her muscles were too weak from sleeping for her to draw her hand away, but Mona understood and let her go.

"No. I didn't. ...I wish I knew who did," she kept playing with her hair, even though she'd been sleeping and it was tangled up from her pillow. "I expected you to understand,"

"...I don't understand anything,"

"That's not true,"

"Mona, I don't. I don't understand. Why did you..?" she trailed off, but Mona understood.

"I spent an entire summer showing you exactly who I was. Well...with some embellishments," she said that with a shy smile. "I thought you would understand. You were my best friend and I thought...you knew me well enough to understand. Would the girl who stayed up all night reading scary stories to you try to hit you with her car?"

"...I thought...there was more than one of you..."

"No, Hanna. It's just me in here. ...and that's a dissociative disorder. The personality disorder they gave me was Borderline,"

"...what..?"

"Nevermind. You can find out about it when you're awake,"

She was quiet for a few seconds, then turned her head up gently. "So, you didn't hurt me?"

"No,"

It was miraculous, really, how easily Hanna believed her. Probably just her sleep-deprived mind, but Mona could see the acceptance in her eyes. Hesitantly- cautiously- she began moving her head down towards the blonde. Her head would pull back every so often as her nerve lessened and she watched Hanna's expression- her eyes darting back and forth as it occurred to her what was about to happen and she wasn't sure what to do- until she closed the space between their lips. It was meant to be soft and quck, closed-mouthed, just something to make Hanna absolutely certain she had been dreaming. Well, that was the explanation she gave herself. But that wasn't what happened. Hanna only lie dormant for a milisecond before pressing her own lips back with such force that she had to sit up, wrapping her arms around Mona's neck, pulling her in, kissing her harder. Within seconds, she felt her body trembling to retain the urges building up inside her.

Hanna didn't know herself that well, so she was often confused with the things she did. Mona, on the other hand, was never confused by Hanna- everything she did was predictable in one way or another- but this was...this was truly unexpected. This was the first actual make-out session the brunette had ever been involved in- every hair on her body stood on end, as though she were being electrocuted- and she wondered if she was reciprocating all right. Her hands shook, but she couldn't stop herself from wanting to touch. She found her hands searching the inside of her nightgown, stroking her skin, trying to keep herself from grasping too hard when the tides of her desire would crest. And that was just from the kiss. It wasn't Hanna who stopped the kiss, but Mona who pulled away when her legs felt like jelly and her thighs were on fire and she didn't know how much more she could take. She regained her breath and gazed back down at her friend, who was giving her an inquiring gaze- as if asking 'What's wrong?' and all she could offer, for a few seconds, was a soft, gutteral whimper. Hanna wasn't confused or curious or frustrated with herself. It was a look Mona had so rarely seen before.

"Was..." her breaths were erratic; "Was that okay?"

Hanna glanced up and down. "You got me all worked up," she half-whined, half-muttered.

Mona knew her face was red. She must have been wearing her emotions just then, because Hanna said "Don't look at me like that," and shifted so she was laying on her back. She was visibly shaking as well, and Mona noticed the small bumps in her nightgown where her nipples stood erect. "Come on. I know you aren't real, but somehow I must want this...we can do whatever you want,"

She wasn't real. Mona considered the statement. There was pain, but also great freedom. Right. If she wasn't real, it didn't matter what she did. She situated herself so her body hovered over Hanna's and slowly pushed the girl's nightgown up, her face red-hot. Even if she 'wasn't real,' she worried that she had absolutely no real idea what she was doing. The blonde tilted her head over to the side, offering the right side of her neck willingly, and Mona chose to start with that- gently pressing her lips to the pressure point just behind her ear and gradually adding pressure as she continued in a line down to the crook of her neck until she felt she had it right. Then, with still more trepidation, she licked the precious line all the way back up.

"... ... ..." she turned her face towards Hanna's ear, her hot breath evoking a jerk and a small whimper. "You..." she stammered and blushed, nearing the nerves in the back of her ear so that the vibration of her voice traveled down the girl's spine. "You're really...beautiful, Hanna," she swallowed. The girl turned to face her with an emotion-struck expression, as though no one had ever told her that before. Before Mona could say more, she found her mouth occupied again- where on earth did Hanna keep all of this passion stored? This time, she put more back into it, essentially taking control. However, she quickly relinquished this control as her uncertainty bubbled up.

As Hanna pulled away, she gazed up at Mona- not with shock but with realization- and said in a soft, breathless voice; "I think...I might really like you,"

"I think it's more than 'like,'"

After a brief pause, Hanna nodded and said "I think you're right,"

With an extra boost of confidence now, Mona lowered Hanna back to a complete recline and pushed her nightgown up far enough to reveal her chest. Beyond the nightgown, she wore nothing over her breasts to sleep, so they were in full view. Her nipples were still moderately hard. She gently sucked the small valley between the two of them and- still delicately- took Hanna's right breast into her left hand, grasping it and stroking it with as much coordination as she could manage. When she released her mouth, she saw the expression on the girl's face, her breaths were shaky and erratic...she must be doing something right. The nipple in her left hand fully hardened beneath her fingertips, and she switched those fingertips out for her lips, giving the flushing bud a kiss. Hanna gave a soft gasp, then craved a deeper, stronger breath of wind when the tip of Mona's tongue glided across it.

"Mona," her plea was nearly a whisper. The devious brunette then pressed her mouth to the sensitive flesh and began to suck- slow and uncertain for a few seconds until she perfected the rhythm and force that made Hanna's toes curl. "Mona," she whimpered again. Her fingers traced the opposite nipple until it hardened under them again and she sucked on it with the same rhythm and force. Hanna clutched the sheets, her hands balled tightly into fists, clit twitching as Mona seemed to be toying with her relentlessly. All she could do was pant and grind her legs together, unconsciously pushing the lower half of her body upwards into nothing.

"You sure get worked up quickly," Mona grinned at her, though it wasn't like she had much room to talk. Hanna responded with a nod and a whining sound. "Is that how it always works in your dreams?" the darker-haired female lightly pressed her thumbs into Hanna's inner thighs and massaged them in a circular motion. The response was a satisfying yelp and another nod. Teasingly, Mona pressed her lips to the center of Hanna's stomach, letting the innocent kiss develop until she was suckling, still (if clumsily) massaging those precious spots on her thighs. There were fingers in her hair, stroking on her neck and Mona felt her muscles begin to clench. Hanna couldn't keep her hands off her anymore and even those little contacts send waves of desire all through her, as though she didn't already want this enough. "Alright, let's see," she suggested, blushing as she reached for Hanna's undergarments and pulled them down to just below her knees. This was the most intimidating part, figuring out how to treat this delicacy properly. But she knew what she liked to do with herself.

"Mona," the lower half of her body pushed up again. She knew Hanna wanted her to hurry, but she wasn't quite sure if she could do it. She wished she had the confidence everybody thought she did, that would make this so much easier. Starting lightly, she inserted a finger between the girls' lips; she was drenched enough that the liquid leaked out onto the fingers she hadn't put in. The blonde's legs stiffened as she felt the single, simple finger slide slowly inside her slid. In, out. In, out. Then, much more to her delight, Mona caressed her clit. Hanna gasped with pleasure. Her toes curled, muscles clenched. "God, Mona," her whole body trembled. The girl moved her fingers at a tauntingly slow pace, trying not to slip up, but Hanna craved her more- faster. She bucked and tried to push against Mona's fingers.

"Careful, Han," Mona whispered. "I don't want to hurt you,"

"Y-you aren't gonna hurt me," her muscles clenched over Mona's finger as she penetrated her again. In, out. In, out. "T-try to go faster,"

And she did try. Mona nervously picked up the pace, caressing her clit with just a little more fervor. Hanna wrapped her arms around Mona, lifting herself up as the pleasure coursed with her. She wiggled her finger in that wonderful gap between her clit and the rest of her womanhood, then went around again- and again.

"J-just a little f-faster, Mona," she could barely close her mouth. Mona shook her head, but before she could respond verbally, Hanna let out a gutteral "Oh" and her whole body jolted and shook- like she had stuck a knife into an electrical outlet. Colors flashed before her eyes, behind her eyelids. She fell limp back against the bed, and opened her eyes once her body had cooled and her heart beat returned to normal. "Mon-"

She stopped there, her eyes darting around the room. The room was bright with sunlight, her window was closed, her clothing fully in-tact. It was a dream. She laid back down against the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

What an odd thing to dream about.


End file.
